


Письмо за границы возможного

by Override_fiction



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family, Fix-It, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Letters to Santa, Mystical Creatures, Mysticism, New Year's Eve, Resurrection
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Override_fiction/pseuds/Override_fiction
Summary: Санты не существует. И все же Питер пишет письмо с просьбой о чуде.Также текст можно найти здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9674112
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 8





	Письмо за границы возможного

**Author's Note:**

> Есть силы, недоступные человеческому пониманию. Иногда эти силы приобретают самые неожиданные формы. А совсем редко эти силы даже способны услышать чьи-то мольбы.

Елка одуряюще пахла смолой, свежими иголками и зимним лесом — рубить ее не стали, вместо этого Стрэндж организовал стабильный портал, переместив в гостиную Дома у Озера верхушку живого дерева, которое росло в лесу неподалеку. Зацепившись паутиной за потолок, Питер аккуратно развешивал тонкие стеклянные игрушки по веточкам.

Пятница на грани слышимости звенела колокольчиками из всех динамиков, наполняя гостиную стеклянным перезвоном, иногда вплетая хруст снега. Увы, климат не способствовал, так что снега в этом году ждать не приходилось, только по утрам подергивались тонким ледком лужи, да покрывалась серебряным инеем трава перед домом. В камине уютно трещало полено. Задумчиво приложив стеклянную шишку к веточке, Питер поморщился и закопался в коробку с игрушками, выбирая шарик другого цвета, который бы точно подошел.

Много всего произошло с октября, но никакое время бы не излечило ту рану, которую оставила смерть Тони в душах его семьи, тех, кто его любил и ценил. В Доме у Озера постоянно кто-то гостил, развлекая Морган и пытаясь поддержать Пеппер. Питер туда вообще переехал, благо Стрэндж установил в гараже с десяток дверей, стабильные порталы за которыми вели во все точки мира, откуда могли прийти гости и куда они же потом могли спешить.

И все же… Все же практически осязаемая мысль всегда оставалась невысказанной, хотя и крутилась в голове у всех. Мысль кощунственная, страшная, но объяснимо-притягательная. Стоила ли победа той цены, которую за нее заплатили? Стоила ли размена та единственная драгоценная жизнь, которая потребовалась, чтобы спасти всех?

Игрушки мерцали и бликовали от пламени камина. Колокольчики хрустально звенели, виртуальный снег потрескивал, а ветки елки покачивались на отсутствующем ветру.

— Нет!

Хлюпая носом, Морган практически скатилась с лестницы. Питер едва успел спрыгнуть с паутины и отставить подальше коробку с хрупким стеклом, когда в него врезался маленький таран. Морган спрятала лицо у Питера на плече и горько, безутешно заревела. По лестнице медленно спустилась Пеппер. Усталая, потерянная, сама готовая заплакать.

— Морган, солнышко…

— Не-ет! Санты не существует! Никто, никто, никто не умеет исполнять желания! И подарки мне всегда под елку вы прятали! А без папы я писать письмо не буду-у-у!

Морган плакала так, как могут плакать только дети, до краев наполненные своим горем. Первые месяцы она держалась, становясь опорой для взрослых, которые были готовы сломаться под грузом ответственности. Но время шло, и Морган начинала понимать, что Тони не вернется. Что это окончательно и отмене не подлежит, что счастливы будут все, но не она.

Перезвон колокольчиков сменил тональность на минорную — смерть создателя оплакивала и Пятница. Питер кивнул Пеппер и прислушался к Морган, которая, икая и захлебываясь словами, ругала всех — и мир, и несправедливость, и бесполезных героев, которые ничего не сделали и все свалили на ее отца, и как будто не заметившего исчезновение Тони Джеральда, и Санту, которого не существует.

— Знаешь, Морган, — Питер утер слезы своей почти-что-сестренке. — Даже если Санты нет, то порой все же стоит ему написать. Ну, знаешь, чтобы сформулировать свои мысли и на бумагу перенести. Иногда… Иногда от этого легче.

— Чудес не бывает. Чудеса мог творить только папа, а теперь он… теперь он…

— Я знаю, Морган, — Питер крепче прижал ее к себе и зажмурился до рези в глазах, чтобы сдержать слезы. — Я знаю.

***

Под скрип снега и перезвон колокольчиков Питер тихо спустился в гостиную. Подложил в камин еще одно полено. Игрушки на елке покачивались от несуществующего в гостиной ветра и играли красными и оранжевыми бликами в свете огня.

Включать свет Питер не стал, вместо этого лег прямо перед камином и разложил перед собой лист офисной бумаги. Прикусил ручку.

За окнами ветер гнул голые деревья.

Восстановив в памяти, как надо начинать письма Санта Клаусу, Питер начал аккуратно выводить букву за буквой. О том, что все они хорошо вели себя почти весь год, ведь спасение Вселенной считается за хорошее поведение? О почти-что семье, которая образовалась после битвы, и о том, что они все собираются встречать Новый Год вместе, даже Стражи Галактики ради этого прилетят на Землю. О том, как сильно им всем нужно чудо.

И раз уж самое сильное их желание невыполнимо, то пусть хоть в Новогоднюю Ночь выпадет снег. Много прекрасного белого снега, чтобы отвлечь всех от мыслей о том, кто променял свою жизнь на спокойное существование Вселенной.

Подписывать письмо Питер не стал, просто оставил его на полке над камином.

Все равно ручка не писала по мокрой от слез бумаге.

***

Первые гости начали прибывать с утра, когда постоянные обитатели дома еще спали. Роуди отправил броню в гараж, а сам тихо прокрался на кухню, чтобы выпить кофе. В гостиной шелестела иголочками нарядная елка, тонкие стеклянные игрушки, которые в прошлые годы Тони, Пеппер и Морган развешивали всей семьей, блестели и покачивались на веточках.

Отхлебнув свежезаваренного кофе, Роуди пошел к камину, чтобы подкинуть в тлеющие угли полено. На каминной полке резко выделялся в предрассветном сумраке лист бумаги, на котором было написано всего несколько строчек, а ниже шли разводы, как будто на него чем-то накапали.

Почерк Питера Роуди узнал. Молча отставил кофе и, до скрипа сжав зубы, огляделся в поисках ручки. Ему тоже было что сказать Санте.

***

Весь день письмо кочевало по всему дому, оказываясь то под елкой, то у двери, то на кухонном столе. Гости прибывали и прибывали, и каждый считал своим долгом добавить туда что-то от себя. Хэппи издевательски требовал неустойку за преждевременную смерть начальства, а Мэй просила своему племяннику хорошего наставника. Вакандцы, Стражи, Пим и Ван Дайн, Кэрол Денверс и асгардцы, даже Харли Кинер — никто в стороне не остался, исписав письмо вдоль и поперек. Прямо вернуть Тони никто не требовал, но между строк отлично читалось, что все намеки, ультиматумы, мольбы и угрозы были об одном и том же.

В праздничной кутерьме понемногу приходила в себя Пеппер, каждый прибывший считал своим долгом развеселить Морган и пообщаться с Питером. Дом оживал, на террасе вовсю выпивали, из кухни постоянно тянуло вкусными запахами, гости делились новостями, а гора подарков вокруг елки росла и росла.

Стрэндж с Вонгом прибыли ближе к вечеру, оставив Камар-Тадж на мастера Хамира и организовав порталы для всех опоздавших, заплутавших или застрявших слишком далеко. И, что ожидаемо, с письмом они тоже ознакомились.

— Это объясняет, почему сегодня была такая энергетическая буря, — пробормотал Вонг, окинув листок взглядом. С каждым следующим пожеланием почерк становился все мельче, последние слова ютились на полях и между строк. Но было видно, что каждый присутствующий приложил к письму руку, лапу или манипулятор. Вектор общего желания был столь силен, что сгибал саму реальность. — Попробуем еще раз посчитать? Может мы все же упустили какое-то мгновение, из которого можно безопасно вытащить Старка…

— Мы посчитали все, — Стрэндж взял письмо подрагивающими пальцами, разгладил бумагу, которая пообтрепалась на краях от того, как часто ее брали и перекладывали. — Если бы был хоть один шанс… Увы, совместной силе шести Камней можно противопоставить только что-то столь же мощное. А в мире нет ничего сильнее Камней.

— Парадокс всемогущества, — вздохнул Вонг, поднимая лицо к первым звездам, которые начинали проступать в темном небе над лесом. Из дома раздавался смех и музыкальный перезвон колокольчиков. — Как жаль, что мы не успели найти других путей решения.

Стрэндж стиснул зубы. Четырнадцать миллионов. Из скольки? Из миллиардов, триллионов возможных вариантов? Каждую секунду, каждое мгновение их реальность рассыпалась на бесконечное множество миров, которые отличались только тем, взмахнула ли крылом бабочка на другой планете. Возможно, были варианты, которые он просто не просмотрел. Но под каким номером они шли? Четырнадцать миллиардов? Четырнадцать квинтиллионов? Но все же они схватились за первый же найденный, в котором цена показалась приемлемой.

Казалась тогда. Сейчас? Сейчас цена казалась слишком невыносимо-огромной.

Порыв ледяного ветра согнул деревья и вызвал взрыв смеха с террасы, где по столу разметало закуски. Плащ с трудом удержался на плечах Стрэнджа, но письмо из рук мага вырвало, подхватило потоком и понесло куда-то в сторону озера вместе с одинокими сухими листьями, которые каким-то чудом продержались на ветках до зимы.

— Не надо, — остановил Стрэндж Вонга, который уже начал плести ловчую сеть, чтобы вернуть письмо. — Пусть… Есть вещи, которые лучше оставить на усмотрение судьбы. Да и что бы с этим письмом делали? Поставили в рамку? Выкинули? Просьбам к мирозданию самое место — лететь по ветру.

Они вместе смотрели, как белая точка мечется в порывах, а потом исчезает, скорее всего, упав или запутавшись в кронах. Из дома раздались звонкие призывы к столу, заставляя всех вернуться с улицы к камину, уюту и дружескому теплу.

Никто не заметил, как с безоблачного неба медленно спланировала идеальная шестиконечная узорчатая снежинка. Еще одна.

***

— Летим мы, значит, по пятому сектору. Тишина в эфире, у нас музыка долбит, в общем, красота! И тут на нас из червоточины вываливаются пираты. И такие, ку-ку, это ограбление…

— Не так все было. Они сначала взяли нас на прицел, а уже потом…

Приоткрыв рот, Морган с восхищением слушала космические байки, которые ей наперебой рассказывали Квилл, Ракета и Тор. Питер с тем же выражением лица слушал Стрэнджа, который собрал вокруг себя всех заинтересованных и объяснял специфику континуума в привязке к локальному времени.

Стеклянные игрушки на елке прозрачно переливались и бликовали, перезвон колокольчиков продолжал литься из динамиков. Хрустел снег и завывал ветер.

— Эй! Вы тоже это видите? — позвал от окна Харли, успевший раз десять протереть глаза. — Потому что я точно вижу…

У окон места всем не хватило, так что большая часть гостей высыпала на террасу и на улицу. Там происходило самое настоящее чудо — беззвучно опускались в глубокие сугробы хлопья снега, а видимую часть озера затянуло идеально-ровным льдом. Небо было темным, но на поменявшие свое место звезды внимания никто не обратил, потому что все завороженно смотрели на неожиданную зиму, ловили снежинки и недоверчиво зачерпывали из сугробов снег.

Упав спиной в сугроб, Морган смеялась. Смеялась искренне, как будто позабыв о своем горе. Питер же чувствовал, как у него внутри все сжимается от какого-то предчувствия. Как будто письмо, которое он написал ночью и которое потом куда-то пропало, и правда сделало то чудо, о котором он просил.

Пеппер до боли в глазах всматривалась между деревьев, а потом растолкала замерших на лестнице друзей и рванула в лес. Проследив, куда именно она бежит, Стрэндж побледнел и метнулся ей наперерез. Перехватил, заламывая руки и не давая углубиться в темную чащу, где как будто концентрировалась вся глухая тьма Новогодней Ночи.

Те, кто стояли ближе, схватились за оружие, однозначно интерпретировав поведение Верховного Мага. Что-то скрывалось в лесу, что-то нечеловеческое, чуждое миру. Только Пеппер рвалась туда, выкручиваясь из удерживающих ее рук.

— Отпусти! Ты что, не чувствуешь? Это Тони!

— Нет, подожди… Это не может быть…

— «Не может быть» что, док? — шагнул из-за деревьев Тони со своей фирменной ухмылкой. Покосился на ощетинившуюся оружием толпу, которая отрезала его от дома и Морган, настороженно и неверяще разглядывая. — Да уж, теплое приветствие. Роуди, ты офигел? Убери пистолет, это я. Или мне напомнить тебе о весенних каникулах восемьдесят седьмого? Как звали ту красотку с которой ты проснулся? Кажется, его имя было…

— Это точно Старк, — прервал его Роуди, убирая пистолет обратно в кобуру. — Но как?

— Есть сущности, способные скопировать память, — неуверенно пожала плечами Кэрол, опуская поднятые в боевой стойке руки. — Но я тоже не чувствую опасности.

— Я… — Мантис шагнула вперед, наклонив к плечу голову. — Я тоже уверена, чувствую, что это Старк. А меня невозможно обмануть.

— Наверняка есть сущности, способные и на это, — скрипнул зубами Стрэндж.

— А еще есть сущности, до которых вы умудрились достучаться, — обезоруживающе улыбнувшись, Тони выразительно поднял руку, демонстрируя всем письмо. — Признаться, со снегом пришлось повозиться…

И это как будто заставило рухнуть стену настороженности.

— Папа!

— Мистер Старк!

— Тони!

— Скотина, не прошло и года!

— Я, черт возьми, знал, что слухи о твоей смерти снова преувеличены!

С визгом и хохотом среди сугробов образовалась куча-мала, потому что каждый считал своим долгом обнять, похлопать по плечу или как минимум лично поприветствовать вернувшегося героя.

Чужое безоблачное небо над Домом у Озера роняло из-под незнакомых звезд крупные хлопья снега.

***

Через несколько часов все разошлись по спальням или угнездились в горах пледов прямо в гостиной, только Старк и Стрэндж встречали рассвет бодрствующими. Тони устроился на диване, придерживая сладко спящих прямо на нем Морган и Питера, Пеппер привалилась к его плечу и до побелевших пальцев вцепилась в рубашку, как будто боялась, что он снова пропадет. Пятница наигрывала мелодичный перезвон колокольчиков, за окном стаивал снег. И только стеклянные елочные игрушки все также играли бликами в отсветах камина.

Стрэндж сидел в кресле рядом, цепко разглядывая лицо того, кто вернулся, кто занял место отца, наставника, друга, героя. Кто обманул всех. Всех, но не мага, который месяцы потратил, чтобы убедиться, что Старка не вернуть.

— Что ты такое? — наконец прямо спросил Стрэндж. — Ты не Старк. Не знаю, заметил ли кто-то еще, но тебя не признала Пятница. Ты другой, не человек, не сущность, даже не заплутавшая душа. Что ты?

Тони посмотрел на него. Просто посмотрел, но как будто бездна заглянула Стрэнджу в душу. Бездна более необъятная, чем измерение Дормаму, темнее гравитационного колодца черной дыры, древнее Большого Взрыва.

— А ты точно хочешь это знать? Сможешь потом спать? Не совершишь какую-нибудь глупость?

— Нет, не совершу. Но я должен знать… Что. Ты. Такое?

Старк просто смотрел, а Стрэндж почувствовал в голове щекочущее ощущение, как будто его астральную проекцию вывернули наизнанку. Он никогда не был в прямом контакте с Камнем Времени, но только теперь понимал, зачем для контроля его силы использовался артефакт. Голая, дикая сила, неподвластная смертным, способная перемолоть вселенную, превосходящая все возможные рамки. В душу Стрэнджа уставилась объединенная сила шести Камней Бесконечности, заключенная в крошечном человеческом теле и обузданная одним единственным разумом.

— Я — Тони Старк, Железный Человек, — улыбнулся ночной гость, как две капли воды похожий на героя войны. — Просто я немного раздвинул границы возможного, чтобы вернуться к семье.

И бездонная пропасть силы улыбалась вместе с ним, клыкастая, опасная, скучающая и прирученная.

Перезвон колокольчиков сплетался с сопением тех, кто сладко спал в Доме у Озера.


End file.
